rinoa y Squall
by Squall-loire23
Summary: una historia de amor que se relata durante las vacaiones del grupo de seeds favorito de todos


RINOA HEARTILLY  
&  
SQUALL LEONHEARTH LOIRE  
  
-un dia en caluroso y perfecto para tirar la flojera squall estaba en su cuarto descansando y escuchando música después de un dizque entrenaiemto de quistis q solo sirvió para desatramparla un rato, en eso la puerta suena-  
  
Puerta: Tock. Tock  
  
Squall: (medio modorro) quien?  
  
Rinoa: yo!!! Rápido es urgente!!!!  
  
Squall al oír esto se levanto de inmediato y abrió la puerta  
  
Squall: que paso!!???  
  
Rinoa: es q no conozco muy bien el lugar y pues...pues....  
  
Squall: pero q paso porq están urgente!!!?  
  
Rinoa: urgente? q es urgente?  
  
Squall: pues no se tu tocaste diciendo q era urgente  
  
Rinoa: si?  
  
Squall: si así fue  
  
Rinoa: bueno no importa el punto es me podrías mostrar el garden?  
  
Squall: (con cara de what) no has visto el mapa q esta en el primer nivel?  
  
Rinoa: cual mapa?  
  
Squall: .... ok déjame voy por mi chamarra y te enseño el garden  
  
Rinoa: sin chamarra a fin de cuentas esta haciendo calor  
  
Squall. Pero mi chamarra  
  
Rinoa: esta bueno ve por ella a fin de cuentas tu eres el q se va a asar  
  
Squall: a huevo!  
  
Squall: (ya con su chamarrita) ok comencemos  
  
Rinoa: si!!!!!  
  
Squall: si sabes donde esta la cafetería no?  
  
Rinoa: nopi  
  
Squall: iremos primero para allá  
  
Rinoa: me parece perfecto  
  
-una vez en la cafetería se encontraron con zell-  
  
Zell: squall, rinoa por aquí!!!  
  
Rinoa: mira ahí esta zell  
  
Squall: por desgracia  
  
Rinoa: oye!!!  
  
Squall: que? ah digo si mira ahí esta  
  
Se sientan en la misma mesa para charlar un rato  
  
Zell: y que haciendo tórtolos?  
  
- squall y rinoa le dan un doble zape a zell-  
  
Zell: ta bueno pero no sean tan agresivo!  
  
Rinoa: te lo ganaste!  
  
Squall: porq no le di más fuerte.....  
  
Zell: en fin ya que mas da hoy si logre conseguir mis hot dogs!  
  
Squall y rinoa: ...  
  
Zell: que? quieren ? (ofreciendo un hot dog al q ya le había mordido un caxo)  
  
Rinoa: no grazie!!!  
  
Squall: mejor no como  
  
Zell: UD se lo pierden  
  
-en eso se come el resto de hot dog de un golpe y se le atora en el gogote-  
  
Zell: (medio morado)  
  
Rinoa: te sientes bien?  
  
Zell: -no.......  
  
Squall: si algo estoy algo cansado  
  
Zell: !!!!  
  
Rinoa: porq entrenaste mucho?  
  
zell:con cara de ahogado  
  
Squall: algo lo q me cansa es estar escuchando las anécdotas de quisitis  
  
Zell!  
  
Rinoa: no notas algo raro en zell?  
  
Squall: desde q lo conocí  
  
Rinoa: no en serio  
  
Squall: a ver  
  
Squall: si el tarugo se esta ahogando con su comida  
  
Rinoa: que que!!! Ayúdalo rápido!!  
  
Squall: tengo que?  
  
Rinoa:.......  
  
Squall: ok ta bueno  
  
Squall se para y le da santo sape a zell con lo q se logra tragar su hot dog  
  
Zell: (recuperando aire) gracias no sabría q hacer si ti squall  
  
Squall: yo si  
  
Zell: ?  
  
Squall: en fin mejor vamonos aun q da mucho por ver  
  
Rinoa: n.n ok  
  
Zell: adios!  
  
Rinoa: adios  
  
Squall: hey  
  
-squall y rinoa ya se van-  
  
Zell: señora de al cafeteria me da oto hot dog? porfa?  
  
Señora: claro q no!  
  
Zell: porq?  
  
Señora: estas muy tarugo hasta para comer eso son peligroso para ti de hoy en adelante no hay hot dogs para ti  
  
Zell: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
- en al recepción del garden-  
  
Squall: escuchaste algo?  
  
Rinoa: no es tu imaginación  
  
Squall: entonces continuemos  
  
Rinoa: de acuerdo  
  
Squall: entornes bueno ya supiste donde esta la cafetera  
  
RINOA: SIP!  
  
Rinoa: no solo recuerdo a Zell ^-^'  
  
Squall: ok....  
  
Squall: ya se vamos ala biblioteca te parece?  
  
Rinoa: Buena idea  
  
-una vez en la biblioteca-  
  
Squall: bien aquí hay de todo un poco desde técnicas de combate hasta comida mexicana  
  
Rinoa: así qué puedo encontrar todo ese tipo de información aquí eh?  
  
Squall: se supone  
  
-de pronto se escucha una voz a espaldas de Squall -  
  
Squall: ehh? que pedo!?  
  
-era la ratón de biblioteca del grupo!!!! quistis-  
  
Quistis: squall pense que seguirás entrenando  
  
Rinoa: ^-^  
  
Squall: (en voz baja) hay no como si no la hubiera escuchado suficiente en el entrenamiento!  
  
Quistis: ke fue lo ke dijiste Squall Leonhart?! ¬_¬  
  
Squall: yo nada!  
  
Squall: en fin que te trae a la biblioteca quistis (voz baja) como si no lo supiera  
  
Rinoa: Quistis, Squall pk no arreglan sus problemas mas tarde, por ahora continuemos con el recorrido si?  
  
Squall: me parece perfecto!!!  
  
-agarrando a rinoa de la mano y sacándola de la biblioteca a paso veloz-  
  
Al salir de la biblioteca  
  
Rinoa: squall, este bien'  
  
Squall: si nomás q ya me harto  
  
Squal: desde antes de q te conociera era lo mismo  
  
Squall: en la graduación me saco para platicarme sus problemas  
  
Squall: digo a mí q me interesan?  
  
Rinoa: y zell?  
  
Rinoa: te comportaste pésimo con el  
  
Squall: zell? .... es todo un caso el compa me simpatiza pero no crees q es algo imprudente?  
  
Rinoa: hay algo ke te este molestando? además de ke zell sea algo imprudente?  
  
Squall: no creo, por que lo preguntas?  
  
Rinoa: no por nada ^-^  
  
Rinoa: se esta ocultando el sol  
  
Rinoa: creo ke lo mejor será ke descanses  
  
Squall: si mas creo alcanzamos a ir al ala de estacionamiento porq la enfermería y el square ya los conoces  
  
Squall: o ya nos vamos?  
  
Rinoa: conozco perfectamente la enfermería  
  
Squall: y ya anduvimos en el square caundo el ataque ahce un timepo  
  
Rinoa: si ya lo recuerdo  
  
Squall: entonces vamos a ver el ala de estacionamiento o ya nos vamos a dormir?  
  
rinoa: creo ke será mejor ke descanses squall  
  
Squall: como tu gustes aguanto aun un buen rato  
  
Rinoa: no debes descansar, ^-^' tal vez mañana continuemos  
  
Squall. Segura?  
  
Squall: ok mañana le seguimos  
  
Squall: de acuerdo entonces te acompaño hasta tu cuarto  
  
Rinoa: gracias squall  
  
Squall: no hay por donde !!!! digo no hay de que  
  
-al llegar al cuanto de rinoa...-  
  
Squall: bueno aquí estamos  
  
Rinoa: gracias por acompañarme  
  
Squall: n.n es un placer  
  
Rinoa: bueno creo ke es hora de ke regreses a tu cuarto y descanses  
  
Squall: creo q si  
  
Rinoa: hasta mañana entonces  
  
Squall: sip hasta mañana  
  
-squall dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto-  
  
Rinoa: Squall espera!!!  
  
Squall: ehh que paso Rin?  
  
Rinoa: yo.... pues veras...  
  
Squall:?????  
  
Rinoa: olvídalo creo ke estoy cansada  
  
Squall: ok si tu dices, bueno te veo mañana para seguir con el tour  
  
-squall se retira-  
  
Rinoa: ok  
  
Squall: (para esto ya esta ceca de su cuarto) que paso ahorita? pareciera q rinoa me fuera a decir algo importante ... en fin mañana será otro dia  
  
Rinoa: (ya en su cuarto) tal vez mañana se lo diga, además ya es muy tarde...  
  
- ambos en sus respectivo cuartos ya duermen tranquilos-  
  
-Durante esa noche ni Squall ni Rinoa sentían que algo extraño estuviera sucediendo... mas sin embargo ambos soñaban pero no sabían q les deparaba este sueño-  
  
-en el sueño-  
  
Squall: ah!!!! Creo q si ocupaba descansar bueno hoy es..... Sábado hoy no tengo q entrenar! n.n a huevo!!!  
  
Squall: bueno voy a buscar a Rin para terminar el tour  
  
-Squall se dirigió al cuarto de rinoa pero aun siendo un sueño Rin se encontraba durmiendo _-_ fue cuando squall toco ke rinoa despertó-  
  
Squall: ala puerta de su cuarto) rinoa ya despertaste?  
  
- al no escuchar ninguna respuesta se preocupa y saca su gunblade da un paso para atrás y rompe la cerradura! entra y ve a rinoa acostad en eso ella despierta y el se sonroja como tomate-  
  
Rinoa: (sonrojada)  
  
Squall: (como tomate) ehh este que... hola n.n como amaneciste hoy n.nU  
  
Rinoa: (un poco enfadada y a la vez un poco asustada) se puede saber ke estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Squall: pues este..... Venia a ver si ya estaba lista n.nU  
  
Rinoa: uh? lista para ke?  
  
Squall: para terminar el tour  
  
Rinoa: ah! lo había olvidado (accidentalmente se levanta de la cama y por coincidencia durmió con bata en vez de pijama ese dia)  
  
Squall: (rojo como nunca en su vida) Rin te puedo pedir algo?  
  
Rinoa: ke?  
  
Squall: si te cierras la bata no me quejo ( poniendo la mirada) en otro punto de la habitación  
  
Rinoa: Squall Leonhart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ese grito fue tan fuerte se escucho casi por todo el garden  
  
Rinoa: sal de aquí en este mismo instante...te veré afuera si no me dan ganas de matarte  
  
-squall sale en menos de lo canta un gallo-  
  
- al salir quistis y el resto del grupo quienes habían escuchado el grito de Rin llegaron al cuarto a ver ke sucedió-  
  
Zell: (extrañamente hablando con propiedad) que paso aquí señor leonhearth?  
  
Squall: que??? Porq hablas así?  
  
Quistis: ke esta sucediendo?  
  
Selphie: escuche claramente ke rinoa grito  
  
Squall: si así fue pero como llegaron aquí?  
  
Irvine: de la misma forma q tu mi compadre caminando!  
  
Squall: -_-'  
  
Quistis: squall ke sucedió pk rinoa grito?  
  
Squall: pues este veras..... Ya vieron hoy es sábado?  
  
Selphie: si y ke ke sea sábado?  
  
Quistis: creo haber hecho una pregunta squall?  
  
Quistis: dime ke sucedió  
  
Squall: pues no se tu dime quistis  
  
Zell: creo q nos estas ocultando algo Squall  
  
Selphie: si Squall confiesa  
  
Irvine: este no es el cuarto de rinoa?  
  
Zell: así es  
  
Irvine: entonces!!!!  
  
Squall: glup!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis: squall hablare claro...  
  
Squall: porq piensas q le hice algo soy incapaz de hacerle algo  
  
Selphie: confiesa, ke haces en el cuarto de Rin? todos queremos escuchar vdd Zell, Irvine  
  
Zell: si confiesa Squall  
  
Irvine: nunca espere eso de ti squall! pense q tu si te ibas a esperar a casarte!  
  
Squall: que bola de mal pensados! les pasa!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: entonces dinos la versión real!!!!!  
  
Squall. Es q......  
  
Todos: confiesa!!!!!!  
  
Squall: confesar q?  
  
Squall: Rin!!!!! Auxilio!!!  
  
Todos: ke sucedió dentro del cuarto de rinoa?!!  
  
La presión de los demás era tanta para squall ke se vi decidido a decir la vdd pero justo antes de ke dijera lo sucedido la puerta del cuarto se rinoa se abrió  
  
Squall: Rin  
  
Todos: confiesa, confiesa!  
  
Rinoa: no sucedió nada simplemente... me despertó  
  
Quistis: rinoa?  
  
Irvine: tanto alboroto para eso?  
  
Selphie: yo no creo ke hayas gritado solo p te despertó ¬_¬? pero....  
  
Selphie: si tú lo dices  
  
Zell: tendremos q confiar en ti  
  
Irvine: pero yo q tu me cuidadla de squall  
  
Squall: q te traes si t eres el mujeriego urgido!!!!  
  
Irvine: desde cuando di yo soy hombre de un sola mujer verdad selphita?  
  
-selphie se acerco y lo tomo del brazo-  
  
Selphie: es vdd  
  
Squall: (con cara de what) que?????  
  
Squall: pero si este es al mas mujeriego que conozco  
  
Zell: squall creo q esta algo confundido  
  
Zell: Irvine siempre ha sido así  
  
Rinoa: ke?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: si es broma ya paréenle ya no es gracioso  
  
Irvine: mas bien UD son los de la broma primero el grito y ahora esto  
  
Rinoa: creo ke me falta aire, squall ven  
  
Squall: si mejor vamos por aire  
  
-squall y rinoa salen-  
  
Zell: no les parece q actúan algo raro?  
  
Irvine: me cae q si hicieron algo y no quieren soltar la sopa  
  
Quistis: si es vdd pk no los seguimos hasta ke sepamos ke se traen  
  
Zell: buena idea quistis vamos  
  
Irvine: ya se talvez siefer sepa el y squall son los mejores amigos  
  
Selphie: si!! Debemos proteger a rinoa  
  
Zell: nunca espere eso de squall parecía un buen muchacho  
  
Quistis: vamos!!! si espías!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: ok manos ala obra!  
  
-afuera squall y rinoa conversaban sobre lo sucedido con ellos y los demás cuando-  
  
Squall: que esta pasando  
  
Rinoa: ni idea  
  
Rinoa: parece como si el mundo estuviera al revés  
  
Squall: si zell habla bien selphie se ve madura quistis se ve diferente y lo q mas me extraña es q Irvine sea monógamo  
  
Rinoa: me estoy volviendo loca!!!!!! o ke!!!  
  
Squall: mira ahí viene el director Cid talvez nos pueda decir si algo esta pasando  
  
-en ese momento seifer se acerco a squall por la espalda lo jalo de los hombros y le pregunto si era vdd lo ke el resto del grupo decía...-  
  
Seifer: oye compa son verdad los rumores q por ahí corren?  
  
Squall: q te pasa!!!.... como me llamaste?  
  
Rinoa: what?  
  
Seifer : amigo , no recuerdas? si somos lo mejores amigos desde el orfanato  
  
Squall: ....ehh.....  
  
Seifer : talvez sean ciertos los rumores en es caso déjame decirte rinoa q lo dejaste hasta tarugo  
  
Rinoa: y la cicatriz  
  
Rinoa: seifer no te metas en mi vida privada si?  
  
Rinoa: (enojada)  
  
Seifer: ok lo siento pero todos sabes q la cicatriz fue un gran accidente nunca le haría daño a mí mejor amigo  
  
Squall: nos permites un poco seifer  
  
Seifer: claro los veo después con la bolita  
  
-seifer se va-  
  
Squall: creo q ambos no estamos volviendo locos  
  
Rinoa: lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: eh? ke pendón  
  
Squall: tranquila!!!  
  
Squall: esto es desasido seifer mi mejor amigo!!!!?  
  
Rinoa: todo es tu culpa  
  
Squall: que???? Pero si yo te puse la bata!!!  
  
Squall: bueno hubiera sido pero ese no es el punto!!!  
  
Squall: esto esta muy raro  
  
Rinoa: tienes razón  
  
Squall: lo de q esta raro o lo de la bata?  
  
Rinoa: podrías olvidar lo de la bata!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: intentare  
  
Rinoa: gracias  
  
-en eso el director Cid pasa por donde están-  
  
Cid: quío volé mis carnalitos disfrutando de su dia libre fuera de su cantón!!!?  
  
Squall: que!!!!???  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬'  
  
Cid: q caras mejor váyanse por unas chelitas antes de que les afecte el calor ya saben por los rumores q corren  
  
Squall: q rumores!  
  
Cid: ya sabes de Uds.  
  
Squall: quien le dijo semejante barbaridad  
  
Cid: la chismosa de quistis claro siempre riega chismes por todo balamb  
  
Rinoa: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: q quistis q?  
  
Cid: si a estas alturas hasta en el pueblo lo sabe  
  
Squall: ehh.......... es broma vdd?  
  
Cid: ay si como no  
  
Cid: si se sabe en balamb pronto se sabrá en galbadia y así  
  
Rinoa: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: no no no no papá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
squall: es vdd si el general se entera estamos muertos  
  
Cid: Osh problemas nupciales ahí no entro  
  
Cid : sayonara - se retira en friega-  
  
Rinoa: Cid no me importa ke seas el director pero cállate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: apoyo eso  
  
Cid: Mm. q rápido se ponen de acuerdo  
  
Rinoa: esto no puede estar sucediendo  
  
Squall: tienes razón es demasiado  
  
Rinoa: (se tira al piso y en vos muy baja) no puede ser  
  
Squall: (agachándose y tomándola de lso hombros) tranquila esto no es normal será un broma de muy mal gusto pero nosotros sabemos q es lo que pasa enter nosotros así q eso rumores no son nada  
  
-rinoa abrazo a squall con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de llorar dijo - dime ke es un sueño-  
  
Squall: eso es Rin esto es un sueño!!!!!  
  
Squall: muy malo por cierto pero no hay otra manera de q esto pase es ilógico todo esto  
  
Squall: esto es un mendigo sueño!  
  
Rinoa: solo un sueño!  
  
Squall: si solo un sueño (regresando el abrazo)  
  
-en ese momento ambos despiertan de su largo sueño... es decir pesadilla; y aparecen en sus respectivos cuartos cada uno en su camita- squall: (en su cuarto) wow!!! q pedo con ese sueño! de veras q la mente humana es rara  
  
-se vuelve a acostar-  
  
Rinoa: (después de su sueño, pesadilla) ke demonios? (su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sudor frió)  
  
-al dia siguiente del "sueño" ambos se disponían a ver que churros había pasado-  
  
Squall: (de a tiro dormido) ah..... Que ya amaneció?....que flojera.....  
  
Rinoa :(del otro lado de la puerta) squall estas de pie  
  
Squall: eh???  
  
Squall: (aun medio dormido) quien dijo eso???? Rin??? Que horas son??? Tengo hambre....... hoy no quiero oír las quejas de quistis... (Se cobija y se duerme)  
  
Rinoa: squall???  
  
Squall: zzzz  
  
Rinoa: ke demonios esperas despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: (asustado) que !!! Que paso que pasa!!!!  
  
-se levanta y abre la puerta-  
  
Rin: vaya!  
  
Squall: que paso???  
  
Squall: ah por cierto buenos días  
  
Rinoa: Mm. pk tan tarde  
  
Squall: bueno tu sabes es sábado y da tantita flojera además de q ayer soñé algo rarísimo y no dormí muy bien  
  
Rinoa: de algo muy parecido venia a hablarte, ¬_¬ pero ya ke estas tan cansado...  
  
Squall: no como crees! dormí lo suficiente  
  
Squall: (bostezote) así q habla no hay problema  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬  
  
Rinoa: de acuerdo  
  
Rinoa: tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche, soñé ke todo estaba invertido, ke todas las personas ke conozco no eran las mismas  
  
Squall: !!!  
  
Rinoa: y ke seifer era tu...  
  
Squall: mejor amigo?  
  
rinoa: como lo sabes?!  
  
Squall: esto es rao  
  
Squall: de pura casualidad Irvine ya no era un ...  
  
Rinoa: mujeriego?  
  
Squall: si!  
  
Squall: y de peritita casualidad no se había armado un escandalazo con nosotros como protagonistas?  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬ como sabes todo eso?  
  
Squall: porq creo q soñamos lo mismo  
  
Squall: solo una cosita mas para comprobar  
  
Rinoa: pero no parecía un sueño  
  
Squall: de pura casualidad tambien soñaste lo de la bata?  
  
Rinoa: ...........  
  
Rinoa: eso fue pesadilla!!  
  
Squall: bueno depende de donde lo veas  
  
Rinoa: ke?  
  
rinoa_¬_¬  
  
Squall: este no nada n.n  
  
Rinoa: mmmm ¬_¬  
  
Squall: jejejeje n.n'  
  
Rinoa: mira ahí están los demás  
  
Squall: si mejor revisemos porq el sueño era muy real no vallmaos a estar soñando otra vez  
  
-Squall y rinoa se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás, los cuales se encontraban conversando con Cid de algunos cambios en el garden y de sus vacaciones-  
  
Zell: entonces ya se permitirán el uso de patinetas?  
  
Cid: par los estudiantes si  
  
Matron: eso es muy peligroso Zell  
  
Irvine: pero como zell ya es seed ya valió  
  
Cid: (en voz baja) lo se pero Irvine tiene razón  
  
Cid: ya no es estudiante es seed  
  
Matron: ^_^  
  
Zell: tengo el presentimiento de q se están secreteando acerca de mi!  
  
Irvine: wow q listo!  
  
Rinoa: hey! hola todos, buenos días  
  
Cid, zell: hola buenos días!  
  
Irvine: hola chiquita mama!  
  
Quistis: vaya ya se levantaron  
  
Squall: OYE QUE TE PASA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: jajá  
  
Irvine: calma hombre sabes q es broma!!!!  
  
Selphie: contrólate Irvine  
  
Irvine: sip...  
  
Squall: si no e parto la m@d*e  
  
Rinoa: squall!!  
  
Zell: si a huevo pelea pelea!!  
  
Squall: perdón pero Esq. no se vale q te diga eso!  
  
Chicas: cállate Zell  
  
Zell: ahhh aguafiestas  
  
Chicos: no lo conocemos  
  
Zell: !? Jajajajajajajajaja  
  
Irvine. y ahora q le pasa a este?  
  
Matron: -__-'niños... regresemos al tema alguno de ustedes piensa salir del garden estas vacaciones?  
  
Zell: oye squall?  
  
Squall: no interrumpas a matron!  
  
Zell: esq jajajajajaja!  
  
Irvine: q te calles zell!!  
  
Rinoa. Ke te sucede zell?  
  
Zell: jajajajajajajajaja!!!  
  
Squall. Esta loco este  
  
Irvine: no lo habías notado?  
  
Selphie: alguien lo puede poner en su lugar  
  
Zell: (ahogándose por tanto reír)  
  
Irvine: yo!!!!  
  
Quistis: hazlo Irvine  
  
- Irvine da medio par para atrás y con su bota vaquera........... Gooooooooooooooool!!!!-  
  
Zell: ahhh...........  
  
Zell: eso dolió........  
  
Todos: jajajajajajajajaja  
  
Zell: bueno ya enserio  
  
Quistis: matron nos hizo una pregunta chicos  
  
Zell: squall porq no traes..... es verdad cual era?  
  
Cid: q si pensaban salir de vacaciones!  
  
Irvine: (imaginándose en un isla con puras muchachas en bikini) si eso seria bueno...... n.n  
  
Rinoa: no lo se  
  
Quistis y selphie: pk no vamos todos juntos a algún lado?  
  
Squall: no es mala idea  
  
Rinoa: Zell ke era lo ke ibas a decir o a preguntarle a squall?  
  
Irvine: creo q hay un festival en windhill  
  
Squall: si era para q ya no estés fregando con eso  
  
Zell. Yo preguntar que?  
  
Zell: ahhh ya recordé!!!!!  
  
Zell: squall porq no traes pantalones???  
  
Squall: ...........  
  
Rinoa: -__- '  
  
Cid: ya se me hacia muy veraniego ese look  
  
Irvine. Je ya ni yo!  
  
Squall: ehh con permiso  
  
-squall regresa a su cuarto-  
  
Irvine: oye rinoa  
  
Rinoa: quepo?  
  
Irvine. q paso porq no trae pantalones!  
  
Zell: si confiesa!!!  
  
Rinoa: pk la pregunta ¬_¬  
  
Cid. si es lo q pienso están en problemas jovencitos!  
  
-Squall vuelve ya con los pantalones bien puestos-  
  
Squall: esto es un mal entendido  
  
Perdón rinoa  
  
Rinoa: no quiero ke mal piensen la situación  
  
Squall: si esq me acabo de levantar y no me había fijado  
  
Rinoa. yo solo fui a despertarlo para venir a buscarlos no es mi culpa ke se le hayan olvidado los pantalones  
  
Zell: pero q los perdiera?  
  
Squall: zell cállate o ahora te la parto!  
  
Rinoa: ke insinúas Zell? ¬_¬  
  
Zell: no nada  
  
Cid: bueno ya calmense y alo q venimos entonces se van de vacaciones a donde gusten con transporte pagado cortesía del garden o se quedan aprobar las nuevas instalaciones de entrenamiento?  
  
Rinoa: no!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: obvia respuesta vdd?  
  
Irvine: a huevo!  
  
Chicas: vamonos ya  
  
Zell: ahí vamos instalaciones de entrenamiento!!!!  
  
Cid: eso quieren?  
  
Rinoa: no!!!!!!!! Zell eres un idiota  
  
Squall e Irvine: (callando a zell) no se equivoco salimos !!!!  
  
zell: no quiero entrenar!!!  
  
-squall se la cumple a zell y le parte su adoptiva-  
  
Chicas. Pues quédate!!!!!  
  
Zell: .......... (Noqueado)  
  
Cid: q le pasa a zell?  
  
Squall : es la emoción de salir  
  
Irvine: si eso es  
  
Squall: verdad zell?  
  
-Irvine mueve la cabeza de zell haciendo un movimiento de si-  
  
Selphie: pues! vamonos!!!! Aya compraremos ropa y accesorios jajaja no podemos demorar haciendo maleta y además es cortesía del garden  
  
Cid: de acuerdo tomen el ragnarok y gocen sus vacaciones tienen una semana si les falta dinero chequen el cajero del ragnarok y saquen su salario semanal  
  
Squall: solo una semana?  
  
Irvine: los cadetes tienen dos!  
  
Rinoa; pk solo una semana?  
  
Squall: es injusto!!!  
  
Matron: olvidamos decirles  
  
Irvine: no se vale (carga su escopeta)  
  
Squall: (saca el gunblade) que?!  
  
Matron: sus vacaciones empezaron la semana pasada  
  
Zell: (noqueado y babeando en el piso)...quiero a mí mami......  
  
Squall: pero aun así salvamos al mundo de Artemisa merquemos aunq sea un mes!  
  
Irvine: es verdad!  
  
Rinoa: si demoramos mas no disfrutaremos nada  
  
Zell: ...............  
  
Cid: bueno  
  
Cid: últimamente no hay misiones  
  
Cid: bueno tomen el mes pero si llega una misión regresan de inmediato!  
  
Cid: alguna objeción hacia mi única condición?  
  
Rinoa: no, no, no  
  
Squall Leonhearth Loire: todo esta perfecto  
  
Irvine: como nos podrimos quejar? ......hey eso es ser un error!  
  
Squall: cállate Irvine ya fue logro convencerlo  
  
Irvine: fue porq sacamos las armas....  
  
Quistis: jeje -_-'  
  
Squall: bueno ahí puede q tengas razón...  
  
Zell: (medio despertando) sala de entrenamiento.....  
  
Selphie: pues y vamonos ya!!  
  
Squall: si antes de q mister trabajo duro despierte  
  
Irvine: entonces al ragnarok!  
  
Selphie, rinoa: si!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: ok muchachos solo una cosa antes de que se vayan  
  
Squall: que es Cid?  
  
Cid: pónganle gasolina porq se me ha olvidado llenar el tanque  
  
Todos: ....  
  
Cid: jejeje todos cometemos errores.....  
  
-después de ponerle gasolina al ragnarok-  
  
Quistis: ya nos podemos ir?  
  
Squall: si vamonos antes de q Cid salga con otra ocurrencia  
  
Irvine: que robo ya nos quedamos sin dinero la primera semana esta cosa gasta mucha gasolina  
  
Squall: que esperabas que gastara lo de un vocho?  
  
Rinoa: ...  
  
Zell: (aun inconsciente) el vochito feliz.......  
  
Irvine: este tipo esta loco  
  
Rinoa: jeje ^-^'  
  
Squall: si pero mejor ya vamonos  
  
Irvine: pero bueno ya tenemos trasporte, tenemos tiempo pero a donde vamos?  
  
Selphie: habian dicho ke habia un festival en windhill  
  
Squall: si es vdd como estaba eso Irvine?  
  
Irvine: si según esto hay un festival en windhill es patrocinado por kfc (Kansas fried chocobo)  
  
Squall: no suena mal además nos podemos quedar donde solía vivir laguna así q no gastaríamos en hospedaje q le parece?  
  
Zell: (ya en el 5to sueño) quiero el mío receta secreta por favor..........  
  
Rinoa: alguien puede dormir a zell'  
  
Squall: no se puede sigue inconsciente prácticamente lo q sigue de eso es matarlo  
  
Irvine: yo me encargo!!!  
  
Chicas: pues no lo piensen  
  
Squall: tranquilos yo también lo quiero callado pero mejor le ponemos algo en la boca  
  
Irvine como que?  
  
Squall: .... que tal... sus calcetines!  
  
Irvine: pobres calcetines....  
  
Squall: pero cumplirán su cometido callar al dueño....  
  
Rinoa: bien vamonos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-una vez decididos de que hacer y con los calcetines de zell amordazándolo partieron a windhill-  
  
-Ya estando en windhill habia muchas decisiones ke tomar-  
  
-como q hacer primero si ver el festival o limpiar la casa donde laguna solía vivir-  
  
Squall: bueno que hacemos primero?  
  
Irvine: no se .....  
  
Zell: yo quiero comer!!!  
  
Squall: a canijo ya despertó este?!  
  
Rinoa: busquemos donde quedarnos  
  
squall: pues si mal no recuerdo laguna solía vivir en el centro del pueblo aun lado del bar  
  
Quistis: te podemos ayudar a recordar  
  
Squall:? Este... si era en el centro junto al bar!  
  
Selphie: pues vamos  
  
Irvine: si quiero ver q bebidas venden!  
  
Zell: botana! botana!  
  
Rinoa: primero lo primero  
  
Zell: la botana vdd?  
  
Squall: creo q estaba mejor con los calcetines en la boca...  
  
Rinoa: aparte `-^  
  
Irvine: amen por eso  
  
Zell: pero q puede ser mas importante q la botana?  
  
Squall: zell...  
  
Zell: que paso?  
  
Irvine: si no te callas te vamos a meter la botana por donde debería de salir  
  
Squall: yo no haré eso mejor le pego  
  
Irvine: bueno pues te golpeamos  
  
Zell: esta bien me cayó  
  
Quistis: dejen de pelear  
  
Squall: no estamos peleando  
  
Irvine: pelear seria golpearnos o mentarnos la maíz pero no lo estamos haciendo (aun jejejeje)  
  
Selphie: dejen a zell ser  
  
Squall...  
  
Irvine: ok ok ok  
  
Rinoa: ^-^'  
  
Zell: bueno pues entonces q hacemos?  
  
Irvine: pues vamos a ver como esta la casa esa q dices squall  
  
Rinoa: no lo se  
  
Squall: pues si no' no hay nada mejor q hacer esta semana ya nos quedamos sin capital  
  
Rinoa: -_-'  
  
Zell: como que no hay dinero?  
  
Irvine: veras nos toco ponerle gasolina al ragnarok  
  
Selphie: y todos nuestros planes T-T  
  
Irvine: valieron ma....  
  
Squall: vamos! solo es la primer semana aun tenemos 3!  
  
Rinoa, quistis: -_-'  
  
Squall: ok para q me esfuerzo mejor vamos yendo  
  
Rinoa: si!!!!!!  
  
Zell: al bar?  
  
Irvine. Dame paciencia dios por favor dame paciencia!  
  
Squall: y luego nos reclaman...  
  
Squall: en fin por donde se quieren ir por el camino central o el lateral?  
  
Selphie: cual es el mas largo?  
  
Squall: el lateral es por donde tendríamos q escalar  
  
Selphie: vayamos por el lateral!!!!!  
  
Todos: bueno  
  
-una vez en el camino lateral mandaron a zell por el frente par ver si era seguro al ver q paso la primer parte todos escalaron pero zell tardo media hora puesto q se resbalo mas de veinte veces-  
  
Rinoa: Zell quién te hubiera visto escalar diría ke eres un perdedor -_-  
  
Selphie: ^-^'  
  
Irvine. Ok ya es oficial  
  
Zell. Menos mal q la muchacha de la colita no esta aquí  
  
Squall: pero quien dice q no se enterara?  
  
Quistis: yo se lo diré!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: amigos no son capaces verdad?  
  
Irvine: este tenemos q contestar?  
  
Rinoa: zell seriamos incapaces de dañarte pero tambien seriamos incapaces de mentir ^-^  
  
Squall. y lo que nos pides es mentir así que....  
  
Zell: cuanto quieren pues?  
  
Selphie: eso mancharía nuestra reputación zell ^-^  
  
Irvine. Además una anécdota como esta no tiene precio  
  
Rinoa: pero zell podrías....tal vez....  
  
Zell: habla haré lo q sea pero por favor no le digan!  
  
Squall. Jejeje  
  
Rinoa: chicas uds ke kreen?  
  
Irvine / squall: perfecto  
  
Quistis: zell danos un segundo  
  
Todos se reunieron para pensar bien ke era lo ke zell debería hacer para ke todos guardaran el "gran secreto de Zell"  
  
Squall: que sugieren?  
  
Irvine: q sea algo q le duela!  
  
Chicas. Irvine tiene razón  
  
selphie: o ke lo avergüence  
  
Squall: pero q puede ser tan humillante q hasta humille a zell?  
  
Rinoa: déjame pensar...  
  
Quistis: alguna idea  
  
Squall. Limpiar la casa?  
  
Rinoa: es muy fácil  
  
Irvine: y si lo grabáramos mientras lo ahce?  
  
Squall: sigue siendo muy poco humillante Irvine  
  
Selphie: mmmm  
  
Irvine: o hay q ponerlo a hacer algo en publico  
  
Rinoa: es buena idea...pero ke?  
  
Squall: mmmm se me seco el cerebro  
  
Rinoa: siempre lo has tenido seco ^-^' jeje  
  
Squall. Mmmm me refería a q no se me ocurría nada Rin! u.u´'  
  
Rinoa: jeje ok lo siento ^-^  
  
Irvine: que tal!....... no muy infantil o quizás!.....no eso lo vi. En la tele y fue asqueroso  
  
Irvine. Ya UD dos deje eso para después hay q humillar a zell aunq no se si se pueda mas  
  
Selphie: parece ke la linda parejita empieza a tener problemas  
  
Squall: ehh?  
  
Squall: bueno de q se esta hablando aquí de como hacer q zell pague o lo q a uds les interese?  
  
Rinoa: retira lo dicho selphie!!  
  
Irvine: las dos  
  
Quistis: que tal si buscamos un chocobo  
  
Squall: y un chocobo para que quisitis?  
  
Rinoa. Zell lo atrapara con sus propias manos ^-^  
  
Irvine: pero no sabe ni atrapar un resfriado!  
  
Squall: ese es el punto  
  
Selphie: Irvine piensa  
  
Irvine: esq traigo flojera....... pero......hey ya entendí!!!  
  
Squall: por el otro camino hay un cruce de chocobos  
  
Rinoa: entonces eso haremos?  
  
Squall: si y lo podemos poner a tratar de jinetearlo en la plaza principal  
  
Squall: entonces Irvine vamos por el chocobo chicas vaya a casa y pongan a zell a limpiar díganle q es la primera parte de la condición  
  
Rinoa: esta bien pero pk no llevan a zell a ke atrape su propio chocobo?  
  
Squall. Mejor q sea sorpresa así atrapamos uno bravito y el ni en cuenta de lo q le espera!  
  
Irvine: si sirve de q no se preocupan de la limpieza de la casa  
  
Squall: lleva sin habitarse unos 16 años así q tendrá un buen que hacer  
  
Selphie: esta bien `-^  
  
Zell: ya estuvo?  
  
Rinoa: yep  
  
Quistis: la primera parte es ke limpies la casa ^-^  
  
Zell: que!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: lo demás te lo diremos después `-^  
  
Squall: si es una sorpresita  
  
Zell: se puede saber?  
  
Todos: no!  
  
Rinoa: zell será mejor ke vayas a limpiar la casa  
  
Irvine :ya veras te va a gustar!  
  
Zell. hmmm si lo dicen....  
  
-así ke zell tomo su camino hacia la casa mientras...-  
  
Quistis: vayan y avísennos cuando todo este listo  
  
Squall: ok vamos Irvine  
  
Irvine: ok  
  
Rinoa: squall!  
  
Squall: que paso Rin?  
  
Rinoa: cuidado con los chocobos jaja  
  
Squall: como si se ocupara cuidad que podría pasar?  
  
Irvine : bueno una vez..  
  
Squall: no ayudes!  
  
Irvine: esta bien esta bien vamos pues  
  
-squall e Irvine partieron hacia el cruce de chocobos para buscar al siguiente "amigo" de zell-  
  
-En la casa...-  
  
Quistis: zell?  
  
Zell: si?  
  
Quistis: Parece ser ke no limpiaste bien esta zona  
  
Zell: pero si es la 5 ta vez q limpio ahí!!!  
  
Rinoa: pero aun no esta limpio  
  
Zell: pero es al 5ta vez como no va a estar limpio!!!??  
  
Selphie: (murmurando) creo ke están exagerando chicas  
  
Zell: esta bien limpiare otra vez ahí!  
  
Selphie: a veces me asustan.. -_-'  
  
-mientras en el cruce de chocobos-  
  
Squall: mira ahí viene uno grade  
  
Irvine: talvez sea mucho para el no crees?  
  
Squall: no q sufra  
  
-squall salta frente al chocobo para atacarlo y poderlo capturar pero el chocobo se asusta y lo atropella por completo-  
  
Squall:....  
  
Irvine: ouch eso duele! estas bien hombre?  
  
Irvine: squall?????  
  
-de vuelta en la casa-  
  
Selphie: squall e Irvine han tardado demasiado  
  
Quistis: tienes razón  
  
Rinoa: encárguense de zell yo iré a ver ke sucede  
  
Quistis: zell aun te falta demasiado?  
  
Zell: no señorita quistis....  
  
-en eso la puerta suena-  
  
-Quistis se dispone a abrir pero selphie llega antes-  
  
Selphie, quistis: que sucede  
  
Irvine: esto salio mal a squall lo atropello un chocobote y esta inconciente!  
  
Selphie,quistis,zell: que!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: tal como lo oyen  
  
-al escuchar eso rinoa salio corriendo directamente al cruce de chocobos para encontrar a squall en K.O. en el suelo-  
  
Quistis: rinoa! espera!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: si a donde vas?  
  
Selphie: rinoa estas loca!!!! es demasiado tarde!!!!  
  
Zell: de que hablan todos?  
  
Irvine: a donde va si squall lo traigo en la espalda  
  
-al salir corriendo rinoa encontró a alguien inesperado en su camino por lo cual rinoa cayo al suelo...rinoa tropezó con seifer cayendo al suelo y lastimando su tobillo pero no le dio importancia...-  
  
Seifer. Estas bien?  
  
Seifer: que haces aquí? ahhh ya se viniste por mi vdd? lo sabia!!  
  
Rinoa: se.. Seifer?  
  
Rinoa: ke haces tu aquí es la pregunta?  
  
Seifer: pues escuche q habia un feria y vine a aprovechar mi semana de vacaciones  
  
Rinoa: de acuerdo pues mantente alejado de mi... de acuerdo?  
  
Seifer: huí q brava no has cambiado en nada pobre de squall la vdd de la q me salve!  
  
-en la casa....-  
  
Quistis: zell Irvine rinoa a demorado mucho vayan a buscarla por favor..  
  
Irvine: ok  
  
Zell: si!!! Sirve de q dejo de limpiar la casa!  
  
Selphie: nosotras nos encargaremos de squall!  
  
Irvine: venga vamos zell  
  
Zell: sip  
  
-salen Irvine y zell-  
  
Rinoa: mantenía una seria pero disgustarte conversación con seifer  
  
Seifer: pero como q les dieron un mes!!!  
  
Rinoa: derechos especiales no aptos para perdedores ^-^  
  
Seifer: mmmmmmm  
  
Irvine: y tu q haces aquí huero oxigenado?  
  
Rinoa: ?  
  
Seifer: veo q vino toda la pandilla  
  
Zell: a huevo  
  
Seifer: y con la mascota....  
  
Rinoa: ^-^'  
  
Rinoa: seifer será mejor je te vayas desapareciendo de aquí -_-  
  
Siefer: si mejor me voy a gozar mis vacaciones  
  
-seifer se va-  
  
Rinoa: y ustedes dos ke hacen aquí?  
  
Irvine: rinoa es tarde vuelva a casa  
  
zell: si squal esta allá desde ahce rato  
  
Rinoa: O_o  
  
Irvine: intente decirte pero saliste corriendo  
  
Rinoa: esta bien regresemos a casa -_-'  
  
-al dar la vuelta a casa el dolor del tobillo de rinoa el cual habia olvidado durante su conversación con seifer volvió a aparecer-  
  
Zell: pasa algo?  
  
Rinoa: Ouch!  
  
Rinoa: no es nada solo me lastime el tobillo  
  
Irvine: ven te llevo  
  
Rinoa: gracias Irvine  
  
Zell: oye maldito!!!  
  
Irvine: calla y camina!  
  
-de vuelta en casa-  
  
Zell: ya por fin llegamos  
  
Rinoa: zzz  
  
Zell: prepara la cama de rinoa  
  
Zell: porq !!!!  
  
Irvine: quien tiene el teléfono de la muchacha de la colita  
  
Zell: ya voy ...  
  
Selphie: que sucedió volvieron a demorar y ke le sucedió a rinoa?  
  
Irvine: encontramos a seifer y a rinoa se le torció el tobillo  
  
Quistis: esta bien dejemos a rinoa descansar...  
  
Zell: lista la cama  
  
Quistis: a propósito Irvine llamamos a un doctor... hizo todo lo ke pudo pero ... squall sigue sin reacción alguna..  
  
Selphie: -_-  
  
Irvine: q dijo q podríamos hacer?  
  
Selphie: solo esperar y rezar el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.. -_-  
  
Zell: pues q andaban haciendo?  
  
Quistis: no le des importancia a eso ahora zell  
  
Quistis: será mejor ke nosotros Tmb descansemos  
  
Irvine: y como no hay suficientes camas yo duermo con selphie y zell en el piso!  
  
Quistis: en la parte superior hay dos camas rinoa esta en una y squall en otra... por lo cual tendremos ke acomodarnos en otra parte  
  
Irvine: igual como nos acomodemos zell va en el piso!  
  
Zell: oye!  
  
Quistis, selphie: jajaja  
  
Quistis: al parece ser ke hay un mueble cama uds pueden dormir ahí yo dormiré en el otro sofá y zell en el piso  
  
Irvine: perfecto!  
  
Zell: y porq Irvine si puede dormir con selphie y yo no puedo dormir con quistis?  
  
Quistis: pk el sofá es muy pequeño pero si tu lo pides selphie y yo ocuparemos el el sofá cama y uds en el piso no toquen el sofá o dormirán juntos  
  
Irvine: no le hagan caso esta cansado mejor come estamos antes!  
  
Zell: pero..  
  
Irvine: ya zell duérmete!  
  
-ya con todas las luces apagadas y todos dormidos rinoa se despertó, en la cama ke estaba a un lado de ella se encontraba squall el cual no parecía tener reacción alguna...-  
  
Squall:...  
  
Rinoa se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la cama de squall  
  
Rinoa: (con una voz suave) squall?  
  
Rinoa: abre los ojos por favor  
  
Squall: hmm.....  
  
Rinoa: solo ábrelos por favor squall, no me dejes sola  
  
-en eso se escucha un ruido abajo-  
  
Rinoa: O_o  
  
Voz extraña: je todos dormidos  
  
Voz extraña: perfecto veamos arriba  
  
Rinoa: O_o!?  
  
-rinoa recordó ke su arma se encontraba en el piso inferior...lo único cerca era una botella de vidrio... tomo la botella y tomo fuertemente la mano de Squall -  
  
-la sobra iba subiendo poco a poco-  
  
-Rinoa sujeta con más fuerza la mano de squall conforme la sombra se acerca-  
  
-Caundo por fin alcanzan el nivel superior rinoa lanzo la botella atinándole en la cabeza al sombra y despertando a todos las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo ke la botella callo al piso-  
  
Irvine: que demonios!?  
  
a luz revelo a zell con santo chichonzazo del golpe-  
  
Selphie: ke sucedió?  
  
Quistis: zell?! estas bien?  
  
Zell: ...... mami....  
  
Rinoa: Zell ke demonios haces en la parte superior?! y pk subes de esa forma?  
  
Zell: que yo no hize nada estaba dormido tu fuiste la que me golpeo  
  
Rinoa: no es mi culpa ke camines dormido!  
  
Zell: yo? por favor!!!  
  
Irvine: eres sonámbulo faltaba eso para rematar!!  
  
Rinoa: me asustaste!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: huy si ahora échenme la culpa  
  
Squall: que es todo este escándalo?  
  
Selphie: eso justifica pk estas sujetando la mano de squall  
  
Squall: y porq me agarras de l mano?  
  
Rinoa:?!  
  
Squall: quienes son todos uds? y porq el wero ese tiene santo chichón?  
  
Rinoa: una pregunta..  
  
Rinoa: cuál es tu nombre lo recuerdas...?  
  
Squall: por supuesto que si q preguntas son esas!!!  
  
Squall: soy Damien Loire!!!!  
  
Selphie: oh no !  
  
Zell: no era squall?  
  
Irvine: si tarugo pero tiene amnesia  
  
Quistis: tenemos un problema  
  
Rinoa: chicos tengo una idea...  
  
Rinoa: pk no regresan al balamb y le avisan a Cid yo me encargare de Squall, perdón Damián Loire  
  
Squall: tambien conocen balamb?  
  
Quistis: claro fui tu instructora hace algún tiempo  
  
Squall: si? y de pura casualidad no paso nada entre clase y clase????  
  
Quistis: ehh?  
  
Irvine: what!!!  
  
Zell: que ¿ entendí eso!  
  
Selphie: es buena idea vayamos a decirle a Cid  
  
Irvine; si esto ya no es normal!  
  
Rinoa: yo tratare de hacerlo recordar  
  
Zell: podemos confiar en ti? capas q lo quieres para ti sola!!  
  
Rinoa: sabes tengo una terapia especial para cuando la gente pierde la memoria  
  
Irvine: pues ojala q funcione porq si no será difícil adaptar a Damián  
  
Squall: que ??? No se de que hablan pero ahorita vengo voy a tomar algo y haber q me encuentro en el festival  
  
Squall: capaz q hay muchachotas!  
  
irvine: esa no seria habitualmente mi linea???  
  
Zell: creo q si  
  
Selphie: vamos al garden  
  
-el resto del grupo se retiro dejando a rinoa y a Damián (squall) solos-  
  
Squall: bueno yo voy a rumbearle ahí te quedas primor  
  
Rinoa: espera detente!!  
  
Rinoa: hay algo ke debes ver!!  
  
Squall: tan rápido pero si aun ni te conozco bien para hacer ese tipo de cosas!  
  
Rinoa: no seas ID....jeje olvídalo ^-^'  
  
Squall: ehh?  
  
Rinoa: solo ven  
  
Squall. Bueno  
  
Rinoa: empecemos por... ya viste tu ropa?  
  
Squall: Este.....  
  
Rinoa: es un poco mmm ..  
  
Squall: si?  
  
Rinoa: alguna vez has pensado en cambiarla?  
  
Squall: si caundo este sucia  
  
Rinoa: -_- me refiero a definitivamente?  
  
Squall: no lo habia considerado  
  
Rinoa: ^-^ pk no aprovechas el festival para cambiarla  
  
Squall: porq no?  
  
Squall: pero me cae solo dices eso para verme en pelotas!  
  
Rinoa: pues ke esperas vamos!  
  
Rinoa: no digas tonterías  
  
Squall: sonaba lógico no?  
  
Rinoa: no!  
  
Rinoa: vamos!-  
  
-ya el una de las tantas tiendas de ropa-  
  
Rinoa: jaja vamos solo pruébatelo  
  
Squall: pero me veré ridículo!!!  
  
-Mientras squall se probaba un sin fin de ropa rinoa sostenía alegremente la chamarra y los cinturones ke squall portaba...-  
  
Squall: (desde el probador) no saldré con esto puesto!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: vamos! no tiene nada de malo  
  
Squall: pues si tu no lo traes puesto!  
  
Squall: pensándolo bien tu te verías mejor en esto pontéelo tu!  
  
Rinoa: si tu sales de ahí me lo pondré  
  
Squall: ok ya dijiste y si no yo te lo pongo personalmente!  
  
Rinoa: inténtalo!  
  
Squall: soy capaz  
  
-saliendo de manera retadora del vestidor-  
  
Rinoa: jajaja adivina ke?  
  
Squall: que?  
  
Rinoa: acabas de salir con eso puesto ^-^  
  
Squall: demonios entonces te toca ponértelo a ti!!  
  
Rinoa: jajá jajá bueno creo ke será mejor ke me vaya  
  
Squall: oye tu no vas a ningún lado sin q te pongas esto!!!  
  
-Rinoa salio corriendo en el interior de la gran tienda-  
  
Squall: oye ven para acá no me obligues a ponértelo encima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-eso se escucho en toda la tienda y todos lógicamente voltearon pero estos no le dieron importancia-  
  
Rinoa: jajaja inténtalo si puedes!  
  
Squall: ya rugiste gatita  
  
Rinoa: jajá jajá  
  
-squal persiguió a rinoa por toda al tienda pero parecía q caundo le daría alcance y lograría su objetivo rinoa lograba escabullirse para desfortunio de squall no tenían todo el dia pues la tienda ya iba a cerrar...-  
  
Vendedor: este.. Par de jóvenes retozantes ya vamos a cerrar!  
  
Rinoa: jajaja. a huevo ke si , gane!  
  
Squall: me lleva la chin.....gona con una que me........  
  
Vendedor: este... joven pague por la ropa q se probo y sudo por favor  
  
Squall: que ?esta loco ni tarugo compraría esto!  
  
-después de pagar-  
  
Squall: ahora si me lleva la Chi&@I)@!!!!!1  
  
Squall: creo q ahora si lograste lo q querías......  
  
Rinoa: jaja ke?  
  
Squall: si tuve q comprar esta ropa...  
  
Rinoa: jajjaja mira el lado positivo ya tienes ropa nueva ^-^  
  
Squall: si y todos los del pueblo me ven raro por como te perseguía en la tienda  
  
Rinoa: -_-' y eso te importa?  
  
Squall: pues no mucho pero las miradas se sienten feo  
  
Rinoa: no les hagas caso  
  
Squall: tienes razón....  
  
Rinoa: de todas formas será mejor ir a descansar  
  
Squall: si porq no pero donde ya tengo dinero para la posada...  
  
Rinoa: en casa  
  
Rinoa: balamb esta algo lejos no?  
  
Rinoa: tu casa  
  
Rinoa: aquí en winhil  
  
Squall: ehh?  
  
Rinoa: ven  
  
-rinoa condujo a a squall hasta la casa donde se quedarían esa noche-  
  
Squall (pensando) :raro me siento como si la conociera perfectamente pero ni siquiera se como o porque?  
  
Rinoa: es aquí ^-^  
  
Squall: aquí?  
  
Squall :(pensando) q raro se me hace muy familiar!.....hey aquí desperté hace unas horas  
  
Rinoa: sip  
  
Rinoa: vamos a entrar el sol se ha ocultado ya  
  
Squall: bueno.....  
  
Rinoa: de acuerdo solo hay dos camas  
  
Rinoa: perdón una  
  
Squall: ok pero hay un sillón y de buen tamaño, se ve cómodo así que vennas noches!  
  
Rinoa: buenas... noches  
  
-rinoa subio a la parte superior para descansar-  
  
Squall: zzzz  
  
Rinoa: (pensando) por una parte estoy feliz de ke squall no recuerde mucho, pero extraño al squall ke conocí -_-  
  
- De meintras en fisherman's horizon-  
  
Irvine: zell!!!!! te dijimos q fueras a balamb no al FH !!!  
  
Zell: pues yo q se no se pilotear el ragnarok!!  
  
Irvine: pero si fuiste el primero en ofrecerse!  
  
Zell: eso no significa q supiera!  
  
Selphie: Irvine tambien es tu culpa tu vas vigilando  
  
Irvine: este....  
  
Zell: ándale! ya ves es tu culpa!  
  
Quistis: calmense zell ya escuchaste dirigente al balam  
  
Zell: a donde?  
  
Irvine: ay no es cierto.....  
  
Selphie: ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: zell kitate déjame dirigir la ragnarok!!!!  
  
Zell: no es mío!!!!  
  
-bang!!!!!!!!-  
  
Irvine: te quitas o te doy donde nadie quiere explorar?  
  
Quistis: zell basta ya!  
  
Zell: pero...  
  
Irvine: donde deje las pulse ammo selphie?  
  
Selphie: detrás del asiento  
  
Irvine : es verdad  
  
Zell: ok me quito!_!!!!!!!!!  
  
-de vuelta en winhil y al dia siguiente-  
  
Squall: mendigo sillón se veía mas cómodo......  
  
Rinoa: zzz  
  
Squall: aun sigue dormida... veré q hay de comer...  
  
-squall entra en la cocina-  
  
Squall: haber la despensa......galletitas saladas, donas ,cereal del tigre pancho????  
  
Rinoa: no puede ser son las 5:30 ke demonios haces despierto?  
  
Squall: fácil tengo hambre  
  
Rinoa: haces demasiado ruido  
  
Squall: no es mi culpa q no aceites las bisagras de tu casa  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬ Como dormiste?  
  
Squall: pues "bien" los resortes salidos son cómodos  
  
Rinoa: lo siento ^-^'  
  
Squall: no se de que te disculpas?  
  
Rinoa: esta vez puedes descansar arriba ^-^ si te hace feliz eso  
  
Squall: no hay porq si aquí yo ando de gorrón  
  
Rinoa: mentí en la parte superior hay dos camas  
  
Squall: no ya corte el resortillo así q no dará mas lata  
  
Rinoa: si deseas puedes usar la otra cama... ^-^'  
  
Squall: pero dijiste q solo habia una?  
  
Rinoa: por eso me disculpe -_-  
  
Squall: -.-' ok.....  
  
Rinoa: ^-^  
  
Rinoa: ke haremos hoy?  
  
Squall: respirara y comer?  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬ además de eso?  
  
Squall: algo si es definitivo no ir a tiendas de ropa!  
  
Squall: (pensando) hey y yo porq sigo aquí debería volver al garden......  
  
Rinoa: ^-^' pk no me acompañas a dar un pequeño recorrido por distintos lugares?  
  
Squall: no es mala idea  
  
Rinoa: dime un lugar que te gustaría visitar  
  
Squall: mmmmmm nop no te puedo decir  
  
Rinoa: por ke no?  
  
Squall: este veras.....mejor escoge tu  
  
rinoa: ¬_¬ tienes un secreto vd?..... y no me lo kieres revelar....  
  
Squall: no como crees es solo q no creo q ese lugar te vaya a agradar  
  
Rinoa: por que dices eso?  
  
Squall: veras...  
  
-squall le susurra el lugar a rinoa y esta le suelta una cahetada-  
  
Rinoa: acaso estas loko o ke u_u, tengo hambre si quieres venir ven si no kedate ahi  
  
-rinoa se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al primer restaurante que encontro-  
  
Rinoa: ok comeremos aki ^--^  
  
Squall: esta bien  
  
Rinoa: ke vas a pedir? n_n  
  
Squall: mmmm nose las fajitas de chocobo se ven ricas pero me decido por el bisteck de behemoth bebe  
  
Rinoa: deberías comer algo mas ligero, no lo crees? n_n¡ además aun siendo un behemoth bebe sigue siendo un poco grande  
  
Rinoa: yo probare las fajitas de chocobo  
  
Rinoa: n_n¡  
  
Squall: camarero venga por favor!  
  
Camarero: que les sirvo ínclitos defensores del hambre?  
  
Rinoa: algo ke sea sencillo y rico n_n  
  
Camarero: este todo señorita este es un restaurante de comida ligera y para llevar  
  
Rinoa: pues déme cualquier cosa menos lo ke el pida n_n  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬  
  
Rinoa. Dije rinoa  
  
Squall: ahhh riona!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: n_n  
  
Rinoa: en realidad no recuerdas absolutamente nada?  
  
Squall: poco pero de donde te conozco RIONA?  
  
Rinoa: ah.... pues.... veras...yo  
  
Rinoa: (sonrojada)  
  
Camarero: chile y bisteck?  
  
Squall: aqui!!!  
  
Rinoa: (genial!!! ^n_n^)  
  
Squall: (con la boca llena) oye esto esta rico!!  
  
Rinoa: (le mete un codazo) ¬_¬ no hables con la boca llena  
  
Squall: (pasándose el bocado) ok ok oye q ibas a decir q te pusiste tan roja?  
  
Rinoa: ke?!.... yo eh....este....cuando?  
  
Rinoa: eh... bueno... pues no recuerdo ke fue lo ke me preguntaste?  
  
Rinoa: eh....este... mira se esta haciendo tarde  
  
Rinoa: creo ke deberíamos retirarnos no...n..no crees?  
  
Squall: pero aun no termino mi bistec  
  
Rinoa: jeje n_n¡ bueno entonces te esperare afuera -_-  
  
Squall: esta bien al fin y al cabo estaba medio duro  
  
Squall: Camarero la count por please!  
  
Camarero: este... si joven  
  
-rinoa dejo rápidamente el restaurante dejando atrás a Squall -  
  
Camarero: creo q los chiles le cayeron mal  
  
Squall: parece cuanto le debo?  
  
-el camarero le muestra la cuenta-  
  
Squall: andale! es caro aquí!  
  
-Squall checa sus bolsas pero recordó q su Money lo traía en la chamarra de cuero y que la habia dejándolo en la casa-  
  
Squall: jejeje que cosas  
  
Chica joven: disculpa?  
  
Squall: si?  
  
Chica: la joven ke dejo el restaurante venia con usted?  
  
Squall: asi es porque?  
  
Squall:(pensando) madres que pimpollitos hay en este pueblo  
  
Chica: me pareció ke habia lagrimas en su rostro... pero no estoy muy segura  
  
Squall: a carbon.... mejor checo  
  
Camarero pero pague antes!!!  
  
-squall sale a todo galope del restaurante-  
  
Rinoa :(pensando) es posible, pk no le puedo decir quien soy....  
  
Squall: rinoa!!!!! Donde estas!!!???  
  
Rinoa: (en voz baja detrás de un gran árbol) squall?  
  
Squall: (preguntándole aun ebrio) oiga no ha visto aúna muchacha de capa azul pelo negro y rayitos castaños?  
  
Ebrio: HICUPP!!!no joVEn PeRoO si la ENCUENTRA me la prestAA?  
  
Squall: ta pero si bien....!  
  
-un perro ladra-  
  
Squall: en fin eso me gano por preguntarle aun ebrio.... mejor seguir buscando.... señora!!! Disculpe....  
  
-squall se pone preguntar entre la multitud del festival-  
  
Chica del restaurante: señor, leonhearth, si no mal recuerdo  
  
Squall: Como disculpe?  
  
Squall: leonhearth?............................................................... .............................leonhearth Loire...... si soy yo que necesita?  
  
Chica del restaurante: se puede saber que esta buscando?  
  
Squall: si estoy buscando a rinoa hearthtilly la muchacha que salio antes que yo  
  
Chica del restaurante: ya ha buscado bien?  
  
Squall: recién empiezo pero si es necesario volteare el pueblo para encontrar a -Rin  
  
Chica del restaurante: acaso a mirado frente a usted  
  
Squall: que ? ( mirando a su alrededor)  
  
Squall: de que habla?  
  
Chica del restaurante: debes creer  
  
Squall: creo q mejor me pongo a buscar.....  
  
-antes de ke squall se fuera la chica tomo su mano cuando squall estaba de espaldas...  
  
Al voltear squall la niña no estaba pero frente a el.....-  
  
Squall: ! Rinoa!!!  
  
Rinoa: Squall?  
  
Squall: donde estabas me tenias preocupado!  
  
Rinoa: estuve en ese lugar todo el tiempo.... esperandote  
  
Squall: en el árbol......?  
  
Rinoa: si  
  
-squall recordó las palabras de la chica del restauran-  
  
Squall: debería empezara tomar en cuenta el consejo de los extraños  
  
Rinoa: Conejos??  
  
Squall: este! jejej no importa vamonos a casa mejor  
  
Rinoa; Squall espera!  
  
Squall: si que pasa rinoa?  
  
rinoa: n_n espera por mi  
  
squall: n.n como crees q te me olvidabas vente  
  
-Squall extiende su mano hacia rinoa-  
  
Rinoa: n_n vayamos a casa... rinoa tomo fuertemente su mano  
  
Squall: si vamos tengo ganas de dormir en la cama por fin y mandara al Chi&@I) @ al sillón  
  
Rinoa: ^--^  
  
Selphie: en vdd kreen ke rinoa pueda devolverle la memoria?  
  
-mientras tanto por fin en el balamb garden-  
  
Irvine :bien llegamos ahora busquemos a cid!!!  
  
Selphie: en vdd kreen ke rinoa pueda devolverle la memoria?  
  
Irvine: pues no se su método pero yo con ella recuperaría mi...  
  
Zell: aun no entiendo  
  
Selphie: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: pero claro quien la ocupa teniéndote a ti!  
  
Selphie: más te vale n_n  
  
Quistis: jaja control sobre el selphie  
  
Matron: chicos?  
  
Zell: matron!!!squall!! rinoa!!!! wind hilll !!! cama !!! solos!!!!!  
  
Matron: ke?  
  
Irvine: ahy no le hagas caso solo hizo q se escuchara como albur...  
  
Matron: ke fue lo ke dijo Zell? no entendí nada....que tienen squall y rinoa?  
  
Irvine: squall perdió la memoria y rinoa se quedo a cuidarlo en windhill  
  
Matron: ya le dijeron a cid?  
  
Zell: no eso queremos hacer!!!  
  
Matron: creo ke ya lo sabe n_n  
  
Irvine: como?  
  
Matron: creo ke esta detrs de ti n_n  
  
Cid: porq no me informaron de esto al momento!?  
  
Quistis: bueno...  
  
Irvine: vera esq zell nos perdio en FH  
  
Zell: que!!!  
  
Zell: yo que iba a saber q ese era FH!  
  
Selphie: es la VD  
  
Cid. ok luego castigamos a zell ahora la prioridad es traer a squall y tratar su amnesia  
  
Irvine: ok llamémosle por teléfono para que se preparen!  
  
Selphie: ehh...Cid....  
  
Cid: si selphie?  
  
Quistis; sucede que.... (Quistis y selphie se acercan a cid muy misteriosas)  
  
Irvine/zell: ehh?  
  
Cid:?  
  
Quistis... es acerca de rinoa  
  
Cid: adelante  
  
Zell: atras !!! gane!!!!!!  
  
Quistis, selphie:¬_¬ ères un......ZEll!  
  
Irvine: contigo nomas nos e puede  
  
Quistis, selphie: bueno es ke Rinoa se quedo sospechosamente con squall por alguna razón ke supongo puede imaginar  
  
Cid: mmmmm aver  
  
Irvine: santa cachucha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como no lo pense antes!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell. Como? no capto  
  
Matron: n_n  
  
Quistis: es mejor si no entiendes Zell  
  
Zell: ehh?  
  
Cid. si es lo que el joven kineas insinuó entonces déjenlos y vayan a gozar el resto de sus vacaciones  
  
Irvine: what??? no va a hacer anda?  
  
Quistis, selphie : n_n  
  
Quistis, selphie : si!  
  
Cid: el joven leonhearth ha recibido golpes más fuertes q el de un tren un chocobaso no lo haría perder la memoria además de que es bueno disimulando así q podría estar fingiendo  
  
Selphie: hemos hecho una obra buena para el universo  
  
Zell; como ?  
  
Matron: Zell hare una fiesta en tu nombre si maduras u_u¡  
  
Zell:ehh?  
  
Todos: Zell no tienes remedio  
  
Zell: what?  
  
Matron: ya es tarde será mejor ke todos vayan a descansar mañana hablaremos  
  
Irvine: apoyo eso  
  
Matron; tal vez los mande a viajar a ver si de casualidad encuentran a squall y rinoa n_n  
  
Zell: a quines?  
  
Cid: alguien cállelo por favor  
  
Selphie: ZELL!!!!!  
  
Todos: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid. ay estuvo bueno todas a sus cuartos y por sus cuartos me refiero al suyo señor kineas  
  
Selphie: jeje  
  
Irvine: captado señor  
  
Quistis: buenas noches a todos  
  
Irvine: buenas!  
  
Cid. descanasen  
  
Matron: buenas noches  
  
Zell: buenas al tienes quistis ... digo buenas noches  
  
Selphie: oigan esperen!  
  
Cid: ahora q?  
  
Selphie: si no mal recuerdo... seifer estaba en winhil  
  
Cid; si fue al festival = q uds  
  
Selphie: pero el no regreso.....  
  
Quistis: eso significa ke sigue en winhil....y.....  
  
Matron: complicaciones para Rinoa???  
  
Irvine: si squall esta fingiendo ,no  
  
Quistis: pero si no finge?  
  
Cid: se las tendrán que arreglar entonces  
  
Selphie: es cierto  
  
Quistis: buenas noches  
  
Irvine: buenas  
  
Zell: las tengan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: zell cállate!!!!  
  
-todos van a sus cuartos después de noquear a Zell y en windhill squall y rinoa están apunto de llegar a la casa caundo chocan con mister simpatía-  
  
Seifer: miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí!  
  
Rinoa: ke quieres ahora seifer?  
  
Seifer: porq habría de querer algo de uds  
  
Squall: porq no eres del tipo desinteresado  
  
Rinoa: Squall u_u entra a la casa quieres  
  
Seifer abrase visto squall q te defienda tu novia  
  
Squall: entra por favor Rinoa  
  
Squall: es hora de arreglar nuestras diferencias siefer  
  
Seifer: ehh? huy si ahora si muy chingón sabes no te tengo miedo!!!  
  
Rinoa: Squall?? Ke haces??? Espera!!!!  
  
Squall: que entres a la casa rinoa  
  
Squall: anda cab$%# que espera o tienes miedo ven  
  
- sacando su gunblade y poniéndose en posición de ataque-  
  
Seifer: (nervioso) oye hombre tranquilo no es para q te pongas así  
  
-squall arremete contra seifer pero este por poco esquiva el golpe-  
  
Seifer: ya estuvo pues mendigo enojon yo me largo no vale al pena siquiera hablar con uds  
  
-seifer se va literalmente con el rabo entre las patas-  
  
Rinoa: squall ke hacías, te volviste loco o ke?  
  
Squall: no solo le di lo que quería...  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬ pero si perdiste la memoria como recuerdas a seifer?  
  
Squall: (pensando) me lleva ya se me cayo el teatrito!!!!  
  
Squall: (nervioso) este esq ya recuerdo algunas cosas  
  
Rinoa: ¬_¬  
  
Rinoa: no importa vamos a descansar  
  
Rinoa: (pensando) esto se me hace muy raro como es posible ke squall recuerde casi todo menos a mi  
  
Rinoa: Squall ya ke..... Bueno....... pk no te acomodas en el sofá  
  
Squall: este nensuno grazie arriba hay otra cama mejor ahí  
  
Rinoa: si pero la cama... bueno......eh,  
  
Squall: que tiene hay dos no?  
  
-squall se sube alegremente ala planta alta seguido por rinoa quien solo tenia una ligera sospecha de algo...pero ke?-  
  
Squall: en fin por fin me tocara dormir aquí  
  
Rinoa: buenas noches squall-rinoa apago rápidamente la luz -  
  
Squall:(en la oscuridad y sin saber en que cama meterse) buenas noches  
  
Rinoa: buenas noches  
  
Rinoa:????  
  
Squall: ehh..............  
  
Squall: Este eres tu vdd?  
  
Rinoa: si  
  
Squall: entonces donde me estoy apoyando es tu.....  
  
Rinoa: así es.... u_u'  
  
Squall: hay carbón (se levanta rápidamente)  
  
Rinoa: pk no buscas el camino a la otra cama!!!!  
  
Squall: eso hare  
  
Rinoa: bien  
  
Rinoa. A propósito squall  
  
Squall: ehh?  
  
Rinoa: esta tarde  
  
Squall: como?  
  
Rinoa: realmente te preocupaste por mi  
  
Squall:... claro que si porq no habría de hacerlo pero no entiendo porq saliste así del restauran  
  
Rinoa: por nada..... Es solo ke.....  
  
Squall: si?  
  
Rinoa: no es nada olvídalo..  
  
Squall:.... ok  
  
Squall: buenas noches  
  
Rinoa: ...  
  
Rinoa: buenas noches  
  
Squall. Zzz  
  
-Rinoa se acerco más y dejo un dulce y suave beso de buenas noches en su frente. luego se acostó a dormir-  
  
Squall: ("dormido") ehh!?  
  
Squall: Rin...  
  
Rinoa: (sorprendida) no estabas dormido ya?  
  
Squall: tardo en conciliar el sueño  
  
Rinoa: bueno que paso?  
  
Squall: veras se que últimamente no recuerdo algunas cosas pero hay algo que no he podido olvidar  
  
Rinoa: que es ese algo?  
  
Squall: que crees que podría ser?  
  
Rinoa: (sonrojada guarda silencio)  
  
-Squall se incorpora lentamente hacia donde esta al cama de Rinoa y su silueta se nota por al luz de la luna que entra sutilmente por la ventana, se levanta y la abraza por al espalda mientras ella se sienta en al cama junto con el-  
  
Squall: tú eres lo único que no podría olvidar Rinoa heartilly  
  
Rinoa: Squall....  
  
Squall: si?  
  
Rinoa yo tampoco podría olvidarte nunca  
  
-después de esto Rinoa se abalanzó sobre Squall besándolo apasionadamente al lo que Squall no opuso resistencia alguna y comenzó a acariciarla, esa noche pasaron una e las mejores noches de su vida, Squall aun no recordaba muchas cosas como su tareas y deberes como seed o que habia pasado con el chocobo que le atropello pero tenia a Rinoa a su lado APRA emprender desde cero una vez mas-  
  
Squall: Rinoa...( le dice teniéndola entere sus brazos y mirando el amanecer que entra por la ventana)  
  
Rinoa: dime Squall  
  
Squall: te amo rinoa  
  
Rinoa: (apretando el abrazo que sostenía desde qué consumaron el sueño) yo también Squall yo también  
  
Squall: porque no vamos a deling city a ver a tu padre?  
  
Rinoa : de que quires hablar con el?  
  
Squall: de que más podría ser?  
  
Rinoa :Squall no querrás decir que tu quieres que nosotros nos....  
  
-Squall levanta un dedo y lo pone en al boca de Rinoa y la besa esta no responde y el contesta con un movimiento de cabeza que daba a entender un si-  
  
rinoa: no podría ser mas feliz Squall  
  
Squall: yo tampoco  
  
+*~ FINITO ~*+ 


End file.
